1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly to a method of searching through trajectory content in a navigation device that searches the trajectory content within a predetermined radius of a current position by using parcel information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a navigation device includes a global positioning system (GPS) receiving unit and a map memory unit. The navigation device receives the current travel position of a vehicle of the navigation device from a plurality of GPS satellites, outputs map information corresponding to the current travel position of the vehicle on a screen, and displays the current position of the vehicle on a map. Therefore, a navigation device can provide a driver with a driving status of their vehicles and guidance instructions of roads new to the drivers.
Generally, navigation devices search for positions using single points within a predetermined radius. However, the more positions there are within the predetermined radius, the longer it takes to search for the positions.
Therefore, a method of searching for a trajectory including a plurality of points within a predetermined radius on a map is required.